Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a probe card, and in particular, to a probe card for multi-die testing.
Description of Related Art
In recent times, with the development of the semiconductor manufacture technology, wafer probe testing is widely applied in the testing procedures before packaging to lower the package cost cause by the failed dies. However, as the progress of the manufacturing technology, the size of the chip is reduced and the pin numbers are increased, multi-site testing is an essential methodology for test cost reduction. However, some kind of traditionally multi-site probe cards are restricted by either layout or probing steps and then not suitable of the wafer probe testing.
Therefore, an important area of research in the field involves ways in which to improve the probe card to increase the testing efficiency of the wafer probe testing and apply the probe card in testing procedures systematically.